


Walk You Home

by GlassDoe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassDoe/pseuds/GlassDoe
Summary: You work at a Teufort pub and a mysterious man starts coming by. Rather charming mysterious man, in fact.





	

Y/N = Your Name M/I = Musical Instrument

 A middle aged man stopped by in your pub in Teufort, one day. He wore a white shirt with red tie around his neck, brown vest over it. His pants were kind of odd, especially for the outfit. They seemed like straight out of the World War II and the black riding boots completed the look. The man was some kind of soldier, you supposed. He had black, perfectly done hair and wore round glasses.

 You quickly appeared at his table, menu in hands. The food that was served was nothing fancy, but it was delicious. For a good price too.  "Good evening, sir. My name is Y/N and I'll be your waitress for today. Can I get you something to drink?" You said the line you got practiced so well and put the menu on the table. He smiled and you reciprocated the smile politely. "Good evening, Y/N," he started, his voice thick with German accent, "For now, I think I'd just like a beer. Would you recommend?" You thought for a moment, then smiled. "I would certainly go for Pilsner. Amazing brand, straight from Czechoslovakia." With a kind of a 'I trust you' grin,  he nodded and you went to the bar to order the beer. 

Meanwhile, you'd go around, to pick up empty dishes and deliver some more beer around. You felt eyes on you and turned around to catch the gentleman peering over at you. You didn't mind it, really, by the time you were working there, you had lived through worse things than staring. If he's polite, keeps his hands to himself, pays up and then leaves with no trouble, a few looks you can forgive. 

 You came back to his table, glass of beer in hand soon lies on his table. He observes it a bit: "My, what a color, " he says, almost dreamily. You chuckle at that, "Wait till you taste it. Anyway, can I get you something to eat?" Meanwhile, he sips at the cold beverage and closes his eyes for a second. "Hmm, delicious. Glad I believed you. Actually, I think I'm good for now. Danke." He smiles again and you nod, heading over to other costumers. 

 After an hour or so, he is currently paying attention to his third beer. Danny behind the bar just finished tapping few glasses and you quickly delivered them across the tables. "Hey, Y/N. That guy had been staring at you the whole time." You peer over at the table and really catch his eye. He holds the contact for a while, before smirking and turning back to his drink. 

 Another hour and another two beers pass and the guy seems rather tipsy, already. He nods at you and you walk over to his table. "I'll pay, " he says, his accent amplified with the drunkenness. You hand him the receipt and he hands you the money, with a rather large tip, too. He says, what you only think was 'Auf Wiedersehen' and stumbles towards the door. 

 Few weeks passed and the man is now a regular, coming by, well, unscheduled. He was probably working some sorts of shifts, you supposed. You always only shared some small talk, here and there and he always ordered a few beers. From what he told you, he was a doctor, at private military base, which was located somewhere outside of the town. Since you never heard of it, you figured it was a secret base. You didn't know his name, though. 

 He would always peer at you and it didn't really bother you, by now. He was always polite and looking into your eyes, when he spoke to you. You told him once, that you worked the graveyard shifts on Wednesday and he asked, if he could walk you home, one day. You politely declined. Sure, he was a sweet man, but you weren't dumb and knew that when he stared at you, it wasn't because he was admiring your dashing personality. 

 One day, though, a patron got a bit too... Stressed out, from all the booze he had and had gotten aggressive, when you recommended him to get something to eat, before downing another shot. The doctor was by your side at once and managed to calm the guy down. You weren't sure what it was, but something in his voice made you feel safe, even though there was a threatening subtone in it.  It was a long and rough day and you had to admit, you would really feel safer if someone waked you home, tonight. 

 "Hey", you started, when he paid for his drinks that night, "Is that offer of yours still actual?" He smiled, rather gently and asked in a low tone: "When do you end?" "In a minute, actually, I'll just change." You done as you said and soon you were in your casual clothes. He was already waiting for you at the door and opened them for you. "Night, Danny!" you called behind you as the night illuminated by only a few street lights surrounded you. The air was cold, but pleasant to breathe, especially after many hours spent in a cigarette smoke wrapped bar. Even when no one smoked inside, for a while, the stench still remained. It was already stuck inside. The walls, you supposed. 

 You walked home, having a chat about each other's origins, sharing hobbies etc. You found out he truly does come from Germany, enjoys playing violin and keeps doves as pets. He seemed delighted, when you told him you played a M/I yourself and that you enjoyed reading. The way seemed shorter than it usually does. "Well, this is my place." The house you lived in was an average one. It was no real luxury, but you could surely consider it a home. "Thank you for walking me here" you smiled and though it was dark, you could see he was smiling too. 'Ah, what the hell,' you though as you stood on your tip toes and kissed his high-boned cheek softly. It was the least you could do for him. "Goodnight" you said and he replied. Then he turned to leave.

 "Oh by the way," you called out, your door already half opened. He stopped and turned around to face you, "I don't know your name yet..." You heard him chuckle a bit, "I am afraid, Liebling, that with my job, my name has become classified." You pouted jokingly at him, "But people call me Medic. " he finished. Well, at least something, you thought. "Goodnight, Medic." You smiled at him, one last time, before you closed your door and locked it, getting ready for bed. "Gut Nacht. " he whispered after the door had closed and left for the first, with a drunken smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on chapter 2 :)


End file.
